Kazumi? A new straw hat?
by Kazumi Zolo
Summary: My oc Kazumi has had a traumatic childhood. She has learned not to trust anybody. What will happen when she leaves all of those horrible memories behind and meets the straw hats? Will she find people to call her friends? Or maybe even love? Read and find out! Rated for mature moments( if ya know what I mean ;) language and blood!
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok this is my first fanfic so forgive me if it sucks but I have loved Zoro/Zolo sama since I read/watched him! I'm also a huge fan of one piece and if you have any questions at all please don't hesitate to ask :) ok now onto the story! No flames and only Oda-chan owns one piece.

I was walking down to the store in a hoodie jacket and sweat pants(my usual attire). I try not to let my face be seen because I knew that if I did the villagers would try to capture me.

You see, I'm not what people call "normal".

For starters I'm what you would call a freak. When I was three my baby brother was born and I, to be honest, hated the little things guts. But this wasn't a normal sibling rivalry. My parents always wanted a boy and were cruel towards me. That all got worse as soon as Takeo was born.

Before he was born my parents feed me enough to keep me alive, but barely. As soon as we got home with the new born child my parents told me that they couldn't have filth like me around him because they thought I would be a bad influence. So they locked me in my room and made a small doggie-door to slide my food through. When they did come in, it would be to whip or punch me for anything that went wrong, Enron if it was as small as a rainy day. Takeo was the only person in the world that truly cared about me, and would bring any left-over food to me. He would also sneak in my room when our parents weren't around and tried to talk to me and teach me how to read and write.

That same cycle lasted for ten years. But then one day my parents started screaming saying that a pirate ship was heading towards the island. I heard my door unlock and my ten year old brother run into the room I was kept in.

I knew my brother didn't want to hate me like my parents told him too, but he pretended to when my parents weren't around. He told me that he was going to run away with me because he couldn't stand to see our parents abuse me any more.

We ran into town and saw the pirate captain buggy the clown. My brother and I hid behind the bushes and watched as the pirate crew walked into the nearest bar.

We couldn't hear what was going on but we did see our parents, along with several other angry villagers go into the bar and tried to fight off buggy. They didn't stand a chance. The two of us watched helplessly as our parents were slaughtered in front of our mismatched eyes (my left eye was green, my right eye was blue and his left eye was blue while his right eye was green).

I could tell Takeo was sad but I didn't feel a thing as the blood of our parents showered the pirates in the bar. We sat there and waited for the pirates to leave the island but instead when the exited the bar they started walking towards our house.

I told Takeo we should make a run for it but he simply ran towards the pirates. He screamed in pain as the co-captain stabbed him mercilessly.

That all happened five years ago. Today was my eighteenth birthday and I didn't give a damn about it. The older I get the more I'm reminded about what happened the night of my fourteenth birthday.

The marines came to our village in search of the pirate captain buggy that walked through our town just a couple years before. The branch number was eight and I tried to stay away from them because the people in the village say they would do anything to get what they want, for their selfish reasons.

But of course with my luck I failed miserably and just so happened to run right into the commander of the branch.

He told me that he was experimenting a new kind of devil fruit and that I would be the perfect candidate to try the new substance. I told him no and was about to walk away, but I needle was injected into my arm and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was strapped onto a table with my hands and legs bonded in an empty room with medical equipment covering the walls. But most of the objects were used for torture. I'm not an idiot ok? I know the difference between a needle and a saw!

Some men in white lab coats walked in and told me that 374 people died because of the needle they were about to inject in me and told me it wouldn't hurt just make me pass out and not wake up.

Like hell it wouldn't hurt.

I was injected with the substance and screamed in pain as my skin literally started to boil. I screamed on the table for an hour before the pain finally stopped and I passed out.

When I awoke again I was back in my city in a dumpster on the street only a few blocks away from my house. My mind went blank for a moment before I realized what had happened. They probably thought I was dead and decided to get rid of the body. All I could think of was how I was abused all of my life. It didn't help when being kidnaped was added onto my long list of things to fuel my anger. I realized that something was off. I could hear things I knew I shouldn't be able to hear, like the voices of the villagers that seemed so far away. I also felt a stabbing pain in my butt. I turned around to see a wolfs tail. I reached my hands on top of my head in fear of more wolf-like body parts. My fear was acknowledged. I felt two animal ears on top of my head and almost screamed. I managed to stop myself realizing that I didn't need any more attention. It took me a second to collect my thoughts, and when I did I quietly got out of the dumpster and made my way towards my home. I remained in the shadows until I was sure that no one was looking and crept in.

And that's where my life turned for the worse I thought to myself wrapping up the flashbacks of the worst times of my life.

I pulled my hood even farther over my head to mask the pain and sorrow that lingered on my face as I continued to replay my brothers death in my head, unable to concentrate on anything else.

I got the food that I came for and went back to the forest where I have lived for two years, when I decided to burn down the house that I didn't need that only reminded me of the only person that would ever care about me.

I walked into the deepest part of the forest where my "bed" of leaves lay and plopped down. I started to ponder the question on rather I should leave the island or not as I drifted off in to a deep sleep.

In the morning an hour after I awoke I decided that I wasn't going to cry over spilled milk anymore. I was going to leave this island behind for good.

I snuck onto one of the supply boats and released the safety boat into the water. I made sure to pack clothes, food for at least a week, a journal, about three thousand beri, water and a nail file. I mean who else's claws grow three inches a week? I only want to hurt the people who deserve it. I left the island with two things in mind;

Leave the bad memories of my past behind and more importantly, revenge.

No matter what, I was going to get revenge on the pirate that do ruthlessly killed my one and only chance at a good life along with the only friend I had. My brother meant the world to me and not doing anything about his death is pathetic.

Three days later.

"Damn it's hot out here!" I said to myself, "If I just knew where the next island was..."

For the rest of the day I sat in silence and tried to tame my boredom.

Then, I saw land. Without a second thought I grabbed the ores and with all of my remaining strength I rowed towards the island. I noticed a pirate ship with a straw hat on it but I was to excited to care about it. I soon reached the big island and gathered up my belongings as I ran into the nearest restaurant.

A/N okie dokie so did ya like it? Don't worry more action comes later and there's gonna be some lemony goodness in later chappies! If you liked it I would really appreciate reviews. I also accept and take into account, constructive criticism as long as its not a full out flame. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK so heres how this is going to work. I have to write all of this on my iPod so I will have a lot o time to write but please don't correct my spelling and I'm going to try I get at least one chapter posed every other day. Also if you haven't already figured it out my oc's name is Kazumi. Anyways no flames and only Oda-chan owns one piece.

When I walked in the restaurant there were only seven people there as customers. The rest ran out of the room as if they were afraid of the people sitting at the table.

I looked at them as my eye widened when I saw a reindeer with a blue nose. I quickly looked away as a waiter showed me to my table. I noticed that six of them looked slightly surprised that I wasn't running away like the rest of the people that noticed them did.

The group of people and reindeer became silent after I ordered my food. The one with a straw hat walked up to me and asked with a big smile and an innocent look in his eyes, "whats your name?"

"When asking ones name it's only polite to give your name first." I replied emotionless.

"Oh yeah! My names Luffy." He said with the same innocent grin, " and the swordsman with the green hair is Zoro, the cook with the blonde hair is Sanji, the girls are Nami and Robin, the reindeer is chopper, and the one with the long nose is Usopp." He informed me ending in a deep breath.

"I'm Kazumi." I said in the same flat tone I used before.

He just kind of stared at me for a moment before reaching towards my hood, in a failed attempt to see the person underneath it. I jumped out of my seat and threw him over my shoulder with ease.

"AAAAAHH!" The waitress screamed and ran out of the room.

"Shit!" I said before bolting out of the restaurant. I ran all the way back to my "home". I sat leaning against the tree as I pulled my tail through the hole I made in my sweat pants and pulled the hood over my head.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard the soft sound of foot prints approaching me. I jumped to my feet and turned to run but an arm grabbed me by the back of my shirt and wrapt its way around my legs, rendering my immobile.

"There's no point in running I have devil fruit powers too!" I looked back to see Luffy and the others.

I growled at them in a wolf voice, causing three of them to cower away, before I asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to join my crew," He stated plainly.

"Your pirates?" I asked surprised to see such a sweet looking guy claim he was a pirate.

"Yeah! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" He said proudly.

I turned to look at the swordsman, "is this guy for real?"

"Believe it or not, yes." he told me in the same tone I used but with a hint of sarcasm.

"No way."

"Why not?" Luffy asked letting me out of his grip as he frowned towards me.

"I hate all pirates and marines! It's as simple as that!" I snapped back at him.

"Well I'm the captain and I've decided that your going to be a part of our crew.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO!" I yelled storming off in the opposite direction. Luffy made an attempt to stop me but was halted by Zoro who walked after me.

I walked with him behind me for about ten minutes before I yelled at him "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"Because I want to talk." he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what I'd I don't want to talk?" I replied as I walked up to face him. I noticed he was a good five inches taller than me but I didn't back down.

"I have time I can wait until your ready." He walked over to the nearest tree and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I hesitantly did but I was still not sure if it was a good idea or not. We sat for about five minutes before he said, "you know, Luffy won't leave you alone until you join our crew."

"Why won't he?" I asked without making eye contact with him.

"Luffy may seem weak but he's stronger that anyone I know and he fights for what he believes in. What do you believe in Kazumi?"

The question startled me as I realized there was only one thing I wanted to do in life. "I only want to make buggy the clown pay for what he did." I said through clenched teeth in a voice just above a whisper.

"What did he do?" he asked, I could tell he honestly cared about my answer by the tone in his voice.

I told him everything about my brother and buggy along with what I remembered about the lab experiments. By the end of the stories I was crying my eyes out leaning onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. Before I knew it I had cried myself to sleep in his arms.

When I awoke the next day I was still in a sleeping Zoro's arms. I lifted my head off his shoulder accedently waking him up.

"Good morning." he said tiredly.

"Um...good morning?" I said. To be honest I wasn't used to talking to anybody. "Isn't your crew going to be worried about you?" I asked as he cradled me in his arms, probably remembering the horrible experiences I told him about.

"They know I can handle myself. Besides they won't let me come back until you join our crew." he said jokingly as he started to pet my head and rub my wolf ears.

I was to tired to complain so I just asked him "why does Luffy want you on his crew anyways?".

He continues to stroke my ears as he said"who knows what Luffy thinks, but I do know what I think."

"And just what would that be," I said sarcastically as I raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked sarcastically. He leaned down until I could feel his breath on my neck as he said " because I think your cute."

I jumped back as he started laughing. I now was standing in front of him with my arms crossed in anger as he sat on the ground laughing loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him as he stopped laughing. I thought to myself as I started walking away 'how could he say that like its nothing! I'm not cute and I know it! And how could he laugh after I told him about my past...'

He walked up beside me and tried to read my expressions. He sighed deeply as he stepped in front of me. "Look I'm Sorry that you thought I was joking but I really wasn't I think your cute and I really would like for you to join our crew."

"No means no!" I said as I, once again, turned to walk in the other direction. He ran up behind me and slung me over his shoulder. I pounded at his back and chest with all of my strength but the rock-like man wouldn't budge, much to my annoyance.

After fifteen minutes of pounding at him a gave up as we reached his crew.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he ran up to my face, or in other words, Zoro's back.

I growled at him but didn't say anything as we walked onto the ship. As soon as we got on board we headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Zoro sat next to me, with the girl named Nami on my other side. I accepted the food placed in front of me and finished within minutes.

Sanji was still cooking when he called with hearts in his eyes, "Kazumi-swan! I made seconds for you!" He finished making the food and placed it in front of me taking the dirty dished to the sink.

After breakfast Luffy announced that we would be leaving the island today and we all left the kitchen to do our own things. Zoro walked over to the deck where the weights lay. He begun to swing them around like swords as I watched. I thought about what he said earlier ' did he really mean all of that stuff he said?'

I watched him lift weights for about an hour before he begun doing push-ups.

"Hey, Kazumi sit on my back." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said not sure of what to do.

"I need to be able to get stronger so help me out by adding extra weight."

"Should I take offended to that extra weight part?" I joked around not moving from my current spot.

"Just do it!" he said stopping momentarily while I sat crossed crossed on his back.

We continued that for a while before Luffy announced that we were setting sail for the next island. I watched everyone raise the sails and take positions on the boat. I got bored and decided to walk to the room that Nami announced was mine.

I lay down on the queen sized bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When my eyelids opened once again I looked behind me to see Zoro holding me to his chest. With his arms wrapped around my waist he whispered something in his sleep. I smiled and attempted to remove his hands without waking him but he only squeezed tighter as his eyelids opened.

He smirked when he saw the me in his arms and flipped me around do that our chests were now tightly pressed together, only making his smirk grow wider.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked him, refusing to blush as both of our eyes started to wonder.

"I thought you might want some company." He said with his signature smirk still implanted on his face.

"Not in my bed." I said pouting. He adjusted himself on his elbows so that he could see me clearly.

"Well where else would I be," he said breathing down my neck.

A/N OK I can't tell how long each chapter is so I'm just gonna go with it. I'll try to update soon but for tonight I'm all tired out. Good night everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I didn't update for a while I'm sick(and not only in the head) and my parents wouldn't believe me so I was trying hard to keep up with school and get enough sleep so chopper-San wouldn't get mad at me! Anyways Oda-chan alone owns one piece! You know what flame me or not reviews are appreciated. Also I'll try to update soon but between getting sick and being grounded I don't have a lot of time on my iPod!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it took so long but I got my iPod back and I'm not grounded anymore so I'll continue the whole every other day posts. I don't own one piece but if I did zoro would be my sex slave 0.o

It had been a week since I joined the straw hats crew and it seemed like Zoro never left my side. I secretly enjoyed having him around but I would never tell him that. It's dinner time now and everyone is doing the usual of keeping their food away from Luffy and laughing like idiots while Sanji made more food to satisfy the bottomless pit of Luffy's stomach.

I was sitting in between Zoro and Robin and laughing as chopper stuck chop sticks in his nose. I had to say, the little reindeer was adorable.

For the first time in my life I feel needed in this world. I was getting along with everyone. Sanji and I went through the same routine that him and Nami went through. He would flirt and I would kick his ass. Plain and simple.

After dinner it was my turn to do watch, and as always Zoro would follow me up to the crows nest.

We sat in silence for about an hour before I spotted a large island in the distance. "Nami, there's a island over there!" I called down to her.

"Everyone get ready to dock on that island!" Nami replied cheerfully.

Zoro stood up and grabbed my hand forcing me to follow him down the ladder. By that I mean he jumped down and caught me just before I hit the ground.

"YOU ASS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled at him as he set me down and followed me as I helped Luffy with the sail.

"Catching you before thou hit the ground" He replied with his signature smart-ass smirk.

I growled in a wolf voice and finished tying up the sail. As soon as we docked I jumped off the boat and onto the island in a failed attempt to leave Zoro behind. He easily caught up to me and walked beside me in silence until we reached a small village.

" .ME!" I yelled at him.

"When you stop acting like you hate it." He said as be wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I growled again and was about to bitch slap the dumbass but I heard a scream. Zoro didn't seem to hear it but saw the serious expression on my face and asked "What is it?"

"I heard people screaming." I stated in a low tone "This way!" I told him as I started to sprint towards where the noise was conning from. As soon as all of the villagers were out of sight I turned into my full wolf form to increase my speed.

Zoro and I reached a mountain base with unconscious marines scattered on the ground next to three people. All three were female and seemed to ignore our presence as we walked up to them.

"What do you want?" The female with long black hair asked flatly.

"Did you guys defeat all of those marines?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, what about it Zoro." The second woman with chocolate brown skin and long black hair asked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

I slapped the back of his head at his stupidity. "You have a bounty on your head dumb-ass!" I told him.

"We don't have time for this we have to find a ship and leave the island!" The third and final girl with short brown hair stated.

"Wait!" I yelled at them just before they left. "Why did you attack those marines?" I asked.

"Your friend Zoro isn't the only one with a bounty on his head you know! We're the demon triplets! That's 80,000 beli each!" One of the girls stated.

"What is you name?" The shorter of the three girls asked me.

"I'm Kazumi Shiritaki. Now that I told you my name it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"Fair enough. I'm Tinara" The browned skinned girl stated. She indicated to the shortest of the three and said "This is Tsubaki," she gestured to the girl with short brown hair and said "She's Erin."

Tsubaki was wearing overalls on top of a white shirt and the legs were rolled up to the middle of her thighs. Tinara was wearing black pants and a plain blue t-shirt. Erin was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt with a grey jacket tied around her waist.

"Well we have to go. Maybe we'll see you guys around sometime!" Erin said as they dashed off into the forest.

"That was weird." I said as I turned around to head back to the town. Before I made it very far Zoro picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and headed towards the small village.

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID SWORD WIELDING FREAK PUTVME DOWN!" I screamed, just for my complaints to fall on deaf ears.

He set me down to walk on my own as soon as we reached the village. "Why do you keep doing that!" I yell at him as he grabbed my hand.

"I already told you." he said as if it were like saying that somebody wins the lottery every year.

"Grrr thats cheating!" I say but I stop trying to pry my hand from his and I feel my face start to heat up .

He smirks and continues to walk forward as he said in a teasing tone " Are you feeling sick your face is a little red?"

I growl in frustration and say in a low tone " Shut it moss-head I don't need you to make me feel any worse about myself than I already do!"

We stopped in front of the store as he said " I'm not letting that comment go, but we'll have to talk about it later."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant by that but I just ignored it and continued to look for the rest of the supplies Usopp and Chopper wrote down for us to come find.

After about thirty minutes we finally finished shopping and were about to leave the village to head back to the ship when Zoro suddenly stopped. This also forced me to stop because the idiot still had a hold of my hand.

He started to walk into the stood with me trailing close behind. I suddenly realized where he was taking me to and tried my hardest to pry his hand off of mine.

"DAMN IT ZORO YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME SHOP AT A WOMAN'S CLOTHING STORE!"

A/N so whatcha think? I have a few ideas on what I'm going to do in the clothing store! I'll post at least obie every other day or every third day if it can't be helped but anyways R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N WAHOO two chapters in one day! My friend and I made a deal that if she wrote another chapter so would I because we're both sick and stuck at home with nothing better to do! XD anyways I don't own one piece only Oda-chan does.

He dragged me into the underwear and bra section before I could make since of what was happening.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I hissed at him.

"Providing myself with personal entertainment," he replied only half listening to what I said.

He picked out things that I would never dream of wearing. He picked up all kinds of thongs and strapless bras.

"I am not wearing those!" I yelled as he dragged me towards the changing rooms earning some attention from other people shopping.

He lightly pushed me towards the nearest open dressing room. He bent down until his lips were just centimeters away from my neck and whispered just barley loud enough for me to hear," I could always make you put them on."

I squeaked and grabbed them from his hands as I ran into the changing room. 'That asshole!' I thought. 'I am still not putting them on'.

"Just try then on and I'll buy the ones you like best!" He called over in a mocking tone.

"None of them fit!" I yelled back at him, not wanting to try on the repulsive things he handed me.

"Liar! I think you've been around Usopp too much. I know you haven't tried and of them on!"

I growled at him but didn't move from the spot I was standing in. I ignored him and sat down on the small bench that was in the right corner next to the mirror.

"Don't make me come in there!" He warned in a tone that could have only been described as lust-filled.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said but even I could hear the shakiness in my voice.

I heard the door unlock and carefully watched him step into the room and lock the door behind him. He smirked at me as he picked me up and set me on his lap with his arms around my waist.

"Damn you!" I said as I struggled to attempt at getting out of his grip.

"You said something earlier," he started speaking as he wedged his nose in the crease of my neck,"Something about how you feel bad about yourself."

My face was heating up as he lightly licked the soft spot on my neck. "Y-Yeah what about it." I managed to choke out.

"Your beautiful. You know that right?" he asked becoming completely still for a few moments.

"I don't see how... I was always insulted and beaten. How could anyone love a person who is as weak and pathetic as me?" I asked not bothering to try and stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"You parents were the ones who should feel bad about themselves. Hurting suck a beautiful and kind child. How can you not see it the world itself knows your beautiful, so why can't you? The whole crew loves you! Your an amazing person and no one should be able to make you forget that!" he said. Tears continued to stream down my face in confusion, anger, and most of all, happiness.

No one has ever been so nice to me before in my life. But one questioned remained and I needed an answer. "Then why don't I feel loved?" I asked him through my pity filled sobs.

"I can make you feel loved. Kazumi?"

He asked patiently waiting for my answer.

"Y-yeah?" I choked out. He wrapped his arms around me tightly before saying "I love you."

Those words. The words I have needed to my entire life conning from the man I truly loved. We rolled off the seat landing in a position where he was leaning over me as I lay with my back to the ground.

He kissed the tears away before our lips clashed together. He but my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I willingly obeyed and opened my mouth. Not a seconded was wasted and his tongue plunged into my mouth and caressed mine.

I moaned in pleasure when his hands snaked its way up my shirt until his hand groped my left breast.

He quickly removed both of our clothes at a speed I didn't think was possible. His tongue traced its way from my mouth, down my breast and stopped at the spot that rested in between my legs.

He eased his tongue into me and out again before placing his hardened member against my entrance.

We both cried out each others name as he entered me.

We rested for a moment as he gave me time to adjust before thrusting in and out of my entrance.

His thrusts became quicker as we reached our climaxes at the same time.

I whimpered as he removed himself from me and rolled over beside me.

"I love you do much Kazumi." He said as he once again wrapped his arms around me. I rolled into his so that our bare chests were touching before I kissed him with all of the love I felt for him.

When we eventually parted from the lack of air I laid my head in his chest and got as close as I could to him.

"I love you too Zoro." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N phew I finally got that done. I wanted to have a sexy scene and here it was! I worked hard on it but I'd appreciate any reviews. Flames and all! Anyways I have to go but because I'm sick I'll try to update again tonight sometime! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm trying really hard to update as much as possible and keep the chapters longer but I don't have anything to tell me how long it is until I post it so I'm trying my hardest but sorry if the chapters aren't as long as some of the others. Only Oda-Chan owns One Piece! I only own my Oc's!

The next morning when I awoke I was cradled in Zoro's arms. When I looked up to see his face I found him staring right back at me.

"Good morning." He whispered, "Last night was fun." He said taunting me.

I blushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth and I found myself unable to look him in the eyes. "How did we get back on the Merry Go?"

"After you fell asleep I got the both of us dressed and carried you back here."

I gasped and looked down to see myself wearing a tight fitting black silk dress that barely made it to the middle of my thighs.

He smirked before he rolled on top of me pinning my arms above my head and bent down to where our noses almost touched.

He crashed his lips into mine, but when his tongue asked for entrance I shoved my lips together in an attempt to keep him out.

He still seemed to enjoy it though as I felt his lips form into a smile.

His hand that wasn't holding my arms snaked its way up my shirt until it reached my new strapless bra strap (witch I wasn't very happy about) and pitched my nipple causing me to gasp giving him just enough time to force his tongue into my mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity out lips parted and he let go of my arms.

He rolled over on the bed so that he could lay with his back against the wall and put both of his arms behind his head.

I turned to leave and change clothes but his hand managed to grab the back of my dress and pull me back to his chest.

I was sitting on the bed with my back to his chest. His arm made it'd way around my waist and I lay my head down in his lap, trying to go back to sleep.

Just before I drifted into unconsciousness I heard Zoro whisper "I love you."

I ran and ran until my legs collapsed underneath me. I turned to face the killer that was chasing me and faces a short figure with a hooded cape on so no one could see their face.

The figure laughed evilly before saying "There's no escape from me I will always be with you. You know I am there why do you resist me? No matter how hard you try I will eventually take over your body."

I growled knowing what was conning next. The figure took off the hood to reveal something that can only be described as a demon. Blood red eyes with no pupils. Teeth sharper than that of a sharks. Blood oozing from its mouth, and hair darker than black itself.

It started to boil before slowly changing its looks until it was a perfect reflection of me. It stated in my voice "Your time is drawing near," with that it disappeared and I woke up breathing heavily.

I was still with Zoro laying comfortably in his lap with his arm around my waist in a protective way. 'Damn it! I'm already starting to feel the side-affects of the change. If was right. I don't have much time. I need to get to the island of Asura before its too late.'

A/N ok I know this chapter is kind of short but I thought that would be a cool way to end the chapter. Anyways I'll try to post again sometime today, but for now, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry I took a little break with this story I had to talk to my friends about their part in the story. Also I'd like your opinion because I'm going to write a lemon count down to Christmas! I'm going to have 12 different one shot lemons of my friends favorite pairings! Tell me if you like the idea and I can give you their account names because they're doing the same for me! Anyways, only Oda-Chan owned one piece I just own the oc's!

Morning had come sooner than I would have liked it too and was awoken when Luffy barged in the room yelling "THERE'S A MYSTERY ISLAND COMMING UP AHEAD!"

Zoro just groaned but smiled when he saw me slowly come back to reality. I sat up and saw Sanji run into the room and kick Luffy in the head. "BAKA! Kazumi-Chwan was trying to sleep."

"It's fine Sanji-San I needed to wake up anyways." I said not bothering to hide the yawn that followed my mini-speech.

Sanji and Luffy still seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Zoro and I loved each other. I wasn't sure about Nami and Robin they seemed to try helping Zoro and I get some time alone by either leaving or getting others to leave the room.

I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and put on the plains black t-shirt and black sweat pants.

I followed Sanji and my new energetic captain out the door not caring enough to wait for Zoro knowing he was following me out the door anyways.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head. I also couldn't shake the fact that I knew it wasn't just a normal dream. It was a vision.

'If I don't go to Asura island soon I could die. That demon told me all about the fact that it is my inner evil. It also told me that what the side-effects were. From what is already beginning to happen I can only assume that that thing was telling the truth.' I continued to walk lost in my thoughts until we reached the table for breakfast. I took my usual spot between Zoro and Nami and silently ate breakfast while the others carried on with their usual business.

"So what about it?" Luffy asked excitedly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you not hear me? Can you be our new singer?"

I blushed at the thought and realized that I haven't sung in front of anyone other than my brother. "Well I don't really know if I'm a good singer or not and I handy really sung in front of anyone before other than my younger brother..."

Usopp stepped in and said "Well you'll never know unless you try! You could sing us a song and we'll vote to see if you can be out singer!"

"Good idea Usopp!" the tiny doctor said in an adorable voice. Wait...that's his normal voice.

"Well I guess I could..." I took a sexing to think about what song I was going to sing before I found the right song to sing for my crew.

Itsumo hitori de aruita

Furikaeru to minna ha tooku

Sore demo atashi ha aruita

Sore ga tuuyosa datte

Mou nani mo kowaku nai

Sou tsubuyaite miseru

Itsuka hito ha hitorini natte omoideno

Naka ni ikiteku dake

Koduko sae aishi waretterareru youni

atashi ha tatakau n da

Namida nante misenai n da

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta

Iku saki ni ha

Gake ga matteta

Sore demo atashi ha aruita

Tsuyosa no shoumei no tame

Fukisukeru tsuyoi kaze

Ase de shatsu ga haritsuku

Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara

Ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono

Bougyaku no kanata

He to ochite iku nara

Sore ha nigeru koto darou

Ikita imi dura kieru darou

Kaze ha yagate naideta

Ase mo kawaite

Onaka ga suite kita na

Nani ka attakke

Nigiyaka na koe to toni ni

ii nioi ga yatte kita

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta

Minna ga matte ita

Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte

Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake

Soredemo ii yasuraka kimochi ha

Sore wo nakama to yobu n da

Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo

Wasarete doko ka de ikiteku yo

Sonotoki hamou tsuyoku nanka naiyo

Futsuu no onna no kono

Yowase de namida wo kobosu yo

As soon as the song was over there was a few seconds of silence before everyone started clapping and yelling. I could feel my face heat up as Luffy said "THAT WAS AWESOME! YOUR DEFINIATLY THE SHIPS SINGER!"

"I-it wasn't that good..." I mumbled while looking at my hands and tapped my fingers together.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Usopp yelled. "THAT WAS THE BEST SINGING VOICE I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

"I have to agree with Usopp. You have an incredible voice." Robin said as she begun reding again.

For the rest of breakfast we followed the pattern of everyone saying how good my voice was and I blushed every time and said something like 'Im sure there are better singers all over the world' or 'It wasnt that good'.

I cherished my time with my friends knowing that once we reached the island, nothing will ever be the same again.

Nami announced that everyone needed to help dock the boat on the island.

"Robin what's the name of this island?" Luffy asked the archeologist.

"I beleive this island is called Asura Island captain." she explained, only confirming my fears.

I felt a sharp pain and my stomach and ran to the bathroom hoping no one would notice. No a second after I shut and locked the door I began coughing up mass amounts of blood into the bathroom sink.

I heard a knock on the door. "Are you alright?" I heard Choppers voice coming from The other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine" I mannaged to get out before more blood surged out of my mouth. I tried my hardest to cover up the sound but Choppers enhanced animal hearing must have allowed him to hear it because he ripped the door from its hinges in his half human form.

The reindeer doctor gasped in shock when he saw the blood covering the sink and dripping down my mouth as he rushed down the hall to grab his medical kit.

I quickly whipped the blood off my mouth and ran out the door towards the front of the ship so I could reach the island before Chopper stopped me. I jupmed off the ship only to be snagged around he waist by none other than my massochist of a boyfriend.

"Damn it let me go!" I yelled at him as he wrapped my arms behind my back and pinned me face down on the floor.

"No way. I don't have to listen to you." he replied in a childish voice. I couldn't see it but I know that the signature smirk I've grown to love was plain as day on his face.

I heard Chopper rush up next to me, witch only made me struggle more as he pulled out a syringe that was no doubt a tranquilizer.

In one swift movemed the needle was in my arm and my world seemed to fade into darkness. Just before I completely black out though, I heard the demons voice run through my mind "Time is almost up".

A/N so whatcha think? I'm going to bring back Tsubaki, Tinara and Erin in the next chapter. Sorry if I won't be posting as often I'm trying to get a head start on my friends presents. All three of us decided that we would write each others favorite pairings for each other along with the countdown to Christmas lemons. Anyways I take story requests too. Lemons,limes,fluff ,yuri, yaoi, het, you name the pairing and the anime/video game and I'll write it! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ok sorry if there's weird stuff in this chapter I've been listening to BOTDF It's On Like Donkey Kong for three hours now and I dot plan on stopping any time soon XD. Anyways I don't own One Piece blah blah I don't make money off it blah blah Zoro should be my sex slave blah blah the usuall XD.

Zoro's POV-When Chopper rams the bathroom door open.

It was unusual for the little reigndeer to use such violence for any normal matter, so I knew something was wrong.

I heard him run off yelli something about his medical kit and knew Kazumi was trying to hide something from all of us so we wouldn't worry. 'Damn! I knew something was bothering her his morning, she was acting strange...'

I saw the said little wolf trying to make a break for it and jump to the island but she didn't notice that I was on the deck too. I quickly wrapped my arms around her so that she couldn't move before I pinned he to the ground wih her arms at a slightly odd angle behind her back.

"Damn it! Let me go!" She yelled. But no matter what happened or what she was going through she will always be fun to mess with.

"No way. Why should I listen to you!" I shot back at her just moments before Chopper pulled out the tranquilizer from his med kit.

After she was unconcious Chopper told me to carry her down to his room so he could figure out what was wrong. More blood came from her mouth and Chopper panicked and yelled "THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN CAUSE THIS KIND OF STUFF TO HAPPEN OUT OF NO WHERE!"

I was about to attempt to try to calm the small doctor down but a voice similar to Kazumi's stated "Your wrong, I can and am causing the damage done to this pathetic human."

Chopper and I spun around to see Kazumi. But something looked...different. I then realized, that isn't Kazumi. Within a second my wado was out of its sheath and at the imposters neck. It didn't even flinch and instead smirked and stared at me with eyes that could easily peer into one's soul and tear it right from its body.

"Ah but I wouldn't do that if I were you. Every amount of damage of pain inflicted on me, is transferred straight to Kazumi! Besides I've been waiting for far to long to reach this island I WON'T let you stop me now!" she laughed in a emotionless tone and a wide grin spread across her face as a dark shadow was cast over her eyes giving her an evil look.

"Where. Is. Kazumi." I asked in a harsh tone. Chopper ran out of the room to get he others.

The demon laughed once again and said " That's for me to know and you to never find out!" shadows envoloped the room and began to swirl around it. Within moments she dissapeared.

Luffy and the others barge in and Luffy looked around and asked "Where's Kazumi?"

He room fell into a dead silence as the crew awaited my answer. "I-I don't know." I answered truthfully. Choppe and I told everyone what happened and they seemed puzzled.

Robin spoke up and said "We should check the island, if I remember correctly this is called Asura island, Asura being named after a powerful demon. The one Zoro spoke to also said that it had been waiting for a long time to go to the island. Our best bet would be to search for any information that could possibly lead us to Kazumi." I have never fully rusted that woman, but I have to admit, she does come up wih some good ideas.

Suddenly here was a load crash commit from the deck followed by yelling. "YOU DUMB-ASS!" that voice sounds familiar...

We all rushed tithe deck to see, none other than, Erin, Tinara, and Tsubaki themselves wrestling each other in a small dust cloud.

"OI! WHO HE HELL ARE YOU!" Usopp yelled only to have his knees start shaking as the three girls stopped wrestling to stare at him.

Tsubaki stood up and asked, "Where's Kazumi?"

We all just stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "She dissapeared after turning into this demon thingey." Luffy explained, causing a majority of the crew to face palm.

"IDIOTS!" Erin yelled at us causing Usopp to cower behind Luffy with Chopper not fr behind.

"That's not very nice..." Luffy mumbled.

"You should have known better than to keep her away from this slabs for so long!" Tinara said in a stressed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"We mean she's a part of your crew so why didn't you try to save her?" Tsubaki asked.

"What are you pretty ladies talking about?" The ero-cook said with a heart for his eye.

The three demon triplets looked startled. "That means she didn't tell them!" Erin told her friends in a hushed tone.

"Didn't tell us what?" Chopper asked, his curiosity getting he better of him.

The three looked at each other before Tinara spoke up "Long story short here's a demon that travels from. Ody to body when he body dies. That deom is always trying to get to this island so it can get a body of its own by sacrificing the soul of the body it currently possesses."

Everyone tensed up at the realization that if we don't get to Kazumi, and fast, she would not only die, but her soul itself would be destroyed.

"Hold up, what do you guys have to do wih this?" Usopp asked.

Erin spoke, "All three of us had bad childhoods and despised our fathers and all of us ended up meeting Kazumi's father about two years ago and he told us all about his daughter and how he had to leave in hopes that she could live a normal life. I have no idea what he would do if a man such as himself would react apon hearing what his daughters past was really like."

"Why would you guys hate your parents so much?" Robin asked.

"Not our mothers just our fathers we honestly don't know who or where our mothers are..." Tinara explained.

" Well who are your fathers then?" I asked wondering how anyone could hate their fathers so much.

"Well I got off easy and I'm thankfully you came around Luffy because you killed my father. My father was Crocodile." Erin stated, suppressing all of us. "Tinara's dad is Hawkeye Mihawk," I visibly tensed up hearing he name I my lifelong rival. I couldn't believe this twerp was Mihawks daughter. Now that I take a closer look, she does have his eyes though...

Tsubaki spoke in a monotone voice as she said,"My idiot father is Buggy the clown."Luffy, Nami and I couldn't suppress our laughter any longer as we grabbed our stomachs and nearly fell on the floor laughing.

Nami managed to ask beetween laughs "You don't look anything like him! But I guess that's a good thing!"

Tsubaki reached into her pocket, pulled out a clown nose, put in on her nose with a blank expression and said "What?Couldnt you tell?" At this Chopper and Usopp started laughing too but stopped slowly remembering that we had other problems to deal with at the moment."

"That leaves one question." Robin said, gathering everyone's attention, "Who is Kazumi's real father then?"

Erin, Tinara, and Tsubaki all stated, "Red haired Shankes of course."

A/N well this halter was fun to write XD. Blood on the dance floor is always a plus! Anyways I'm getting a little sad because I'm not getting as many reviews as my friend Erin who also has a all yaoi based account for any that are interested. Please review! I live on reviews and if I don't get any I don't have motivation to write this story! The more reviews I get=more chapters and updates! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Yays! I'm back! Miss me? I couldn't stay away from this chapter because a soon as I it home from school, someone reviewed my story an I suddenly got a whole new level I inspiration! So I'd you guys review, I'm more than likely to post another chapter! Anyways here was a comment about how thw ship is called the Going Merry, instea of the Merry Go but in the books its called tge Merry Go so thats what im sticking with :P. I don't own one piece! This will be in no ones POV by the way.

"WHAT!" multiple members of the straw hats screamed.

"Kazumi's dad is the famous pirate Red Haired shanks! His bounty is higher than Luffy's!" Nami yelled.

Luffy got a look of pure determination on his face as he said, "We don't have time to discuss tho right now. EVERYONE!" He yelle making sure the whole crew had his attention before he continued speaking. "Kazumi is our nakama, therefore we have to save her before it's to late!" He turned the demon tripplets as he asked, "Where can we find her?"

"We need to go to the top of the highest mountain on the island, that's where the alter is." Tinara explained as Tsubaki took off the clown nose ad headed to the front of the ship.

The crew quickly piled off the Merry go and sprinted towards the island, with Zoro in the middle so he couldn't get lost.

Usopp looked over to Tsubaki and saw a mixed expression on her face, filled with; pain, determination and most of all, he could tell that she wasn't afraid of anything. Usopp's face turned pink as he found his eyes wandering...

He quickly shook it away and contenued running. The crew was nearly there when they heard a loud scream that not only sounded demonic but also heard Kazumi's voice travel past them for only a second.

Everyone sped up in hopes that they weren't too late. They soon reached a cave leading underground. Zoro raced in first not waiting for the rest of the crew, and was only determined to get the only person he ha ever loved off of the island that had caused her so much pain in just a matter of hours. The entire island seemed to shake under their feet. As a matter of fact, it was.

As soon as he ran into the alter, he was speechless. No matter how mug he tried it seemed as if his brain itself had stopped working.

Kazumi was loathing inches above the ground above the alter, blood oozing out of the corners of her eyes. Her hair was now a raven black color and her nails were red as the blood smeared over her face.

Nami screamed at the sight before her, shocking Zoro out of his trance. The straw hat crew and the demon tripplets had expressions of horror over their faces.

None of them seemed to know what to do until Kazumi shouted "GET OUT OF HERE!" her voice frightened them all, for not only was her voice mad, but it was mixed in with the sound o the demon inside her screaming as well.

Luffy's face showed only Niger and detwrmination as e yelled back, "WERE NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU!"

Kazumi started to cry, making hem look like a dark pink color as they treated down her face. "Dont you get it? I'm not your nakama! I never was and I never could be! I was born into his world to die! Now leave! I can't controll the demon for much longer!"

"You really are an idiot." Zoro said supprising everyone.

"ZORO THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!" Sanji screamed at him.

"Luffy I need you to get everyone back on the ship. Don't worry, I can handle things here and I promise I'll be back with her." he said in a calm tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO BACK TO THE SHIP!" Nami yelled almost in tears herself.

"Nami." Lufy said outing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Let's go." Nami froze and hesitantly agreed.

All of them left one fret another until only Zoro and Kazumi were left.

"Why are you still here?" She quietly said between sobs.

"I love you. That will never change, and if you expect me to just leave you here to die then you have a whole notched hint comming."

"B-but I'm a monster..."

"Your are not. You can't help it that the demon is inside you."

"But why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this!" She began sobbing uncrontrollably and her voice was slowly turning back to normal. "Why did any of this happen to me! Why did my brother have to be killed rich in front of me? Why was I abused for most of my life? WHY DO BAD HINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" he voice now raised and filled with anger. Her voice lowered to jut above a whisper when she said, "Why did a wonderful man fall in love with someone as pathetic and useless as me..."

Zoro remained silent for a few seconds before he said "Your perfect in every way. I may not know why bad things happen to good people. But I do know that no one is born into this life with no purpose. If you let yourself die here, the demon wins and your brother will have died in vain." that got her attention. He began to speak again "I know what it's like to loose someone you care deeply for. I know what it's like to face death. But we both have to face our problems. I would like to face my problems with you there to help me. But we can't do that if you throw that all away here."

She just stayed there, amazed that such a person would fall for her. She began to let the tears freely fall down her face and said, "Z-Zoro..." but sentence was cut off as she screamed in pain as the demon tried, once again to take over.

Zoro rushed up to her and helped set her feet back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

The demons voice replaced Kazumi's as it said "No matter what you do or say this body belongs to me now!"

Zoro smirked and suddenly became sure of himself as he said, "Sorry, but I don't think so! It's mine and you cant have it!" he jumped of the alter with Kazumi in his arms and ran out of the cave as it came crashing down back into the earth.

He felt her stop moving but still breathing and ran as fast as he could to the ship with Kazumi, bridal style in his arms.

He caught up he the crew and the tripplets about half way tithe boat and called to them.

Their faces showed relief as the saw the unconscious Kazumi In his arms. They slowed down only until Zoro caught up and then began running running full speed towards the Merry Go.

"Hurry! This island will be under water in less than five minutes!" Tinara said to them over the sound of mountains crashing.

They seemed to reach the ship just in time. As soon as they were all away from the island everyone collapse I the deck panting and gasping for air that couldn't reach their lungs.

Chopper still managed to run over to Zoro and said, "Can you carry her to my room, I want to make sure she's ok."

He simply stood up, without another word and followed the reindeer down the steps towards the medical ward. Zoro set her down carefully on the bed and pulled up a chair next to her as Chopper began to gathe medical supplies.

Zoro felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as Chopper took his time bandaging up her wounds and cleaning the dried blood off her face.

Chopper finally said he was done and said he had to go check on the others, leaving the two alone.

Zoro waited for what seemed like hours for her to wake up, and just as he, himself nearly fall asleep, he heard her weakened voice say "Zoro, I'm sorry."

He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a small smile, and brushed her hair out of her eyes and said "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do!" she insisted, "I almost killed the both of us and all because I fell in love with you! I feel cursed! Everyone I get close to always gets hurt! First my brother and then all of the crew could have died because of me!" she said breaking down into tears one again.

Zoro sighed heavily before deciding that because she loved music so much he could sing her a song. A song and only one song.

"You can't tell anybody I sing after this!" he told her seriously before singing (A/N I know it's not he best song to be singing but I thought it would be nice and it's stuck in my head :P)

Heart beats fast,

colors and promises.

How to be brave.

How can I love when I'm afraid,

to fall, but watching you stand alone,

all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer.

Zoro took a small pause and just as he was about to start singing Kazumi stepped in to sing instead.

I have died every day, waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

Time stands still, beauty and all she is.

I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.

Every breath, every hour has led to this.

Zoro began singing along with her, both of them smiling.

One step closer, I have died every day, waiting for you.

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along, I believed I would find you.

They contenued to sing as they now held each others hands facing each other.

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years

One step closer, one step closer.

I have died every day, waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along, I believe I would find you.

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

At the veylry end of the song the two leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss that could have lasted for a thousand years...

A/N sorry for the cheesy stuff at the end but I thought it would just be sweet :) anyways I'm tired and going to bed, remember if you review I'll probobl post another chapter ;) R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Wahoo! It's always nice to come home and see reviews in my inbox :D. All day I have been waiting to come home so I can write! I had no wifi for two whole days! I just wanted to write damn it, is that so wrong? Your reviews keep my motivated. Keep that in mind XD. Anyways I'm going to make a one shot lemon for me Sanji Luffy and Zoro and it doesn't have anything to do with this story but I spoil myself with all the hot guys XD. I'm only on like episode 307 wich is the ennies loby saga and I'm constantly watching more! I have good hopes for this story so let's get on with it! Only Oda-Chan owned one piece!

The demon triplets decided to stay with the straw has until Kazumi was healed. Their loud and destructive personalities made them fit right in! Usopp and Tsubaki were almost always together. They were either telling stories or making new weapons. Erin was constantly beating up Luffy for being such an idiot but never actually tried to kill him. Tinara was flirting with Sanji since they left the island...and he'd flirt back. Tinara would help him with cooking the meals and setting the table.

Chopper wasn't allowing Kazumi out of bed for another three days and Zoro was spending most of the time in her room to keep her company, and making out with her.

Kazumi POV:

I was just talking to Zoro when Chopper comes in saying "Luffy just called a crew meeting."

I turned back to Zoro and asked "Since when do we have those?" he shrugged and pickling me over his shoulder.

"DAMN IT NOT THIS AGAIN! PU ME DOWN!" I yelled slamming my fists into his back. Heir didn't hurt him of course but he laughed at my failed attempt as he walked out the door.

"Chopper said you couldn't get out of bed and this is close enough." he said in a childish tone.

We reached the deck, and noticed that here were barrels for chairs all surrounding ones but barrel that Luffy was standing on. Zoro sat down and placed me in his lap with his arms around me stomach to keep me from moving.

I just growled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. There really wasn't much I could do!

"Everyone!" Luffy yelled out grabbing everyone's attention. "I decided that I like the demon tripplets so they're going to be a part of our crew!" the three said tripplets smiled for a second but then gave Luffy confused looks.

"You would want us as part of your crew, even though we have bounties and our dads are all total jack-asses?" Tinara asked.

"We don't just want you to be a part of our crew, we want you to be our nakama! Besides, having a bounty on you head is really cool! Not to mention you can't pick who your family is!" Luffy said.

"AWESOME!" Tsubaki yelled before glomping Usopp. He blushed but hugged her back with happiness written all over his face.

"Thank you so much!" Erin said and went up to glomp Luffy.

Tinara ran up to Sanji and jumped into his arms, "This just means I'm going to have to spend more time with you!" she said as she winked at him (A/N haha Tinara see how you like it!)

I smiled at them and said "that's great you guys seem like nice people, well besides the name demon triplets!"

A/N sory guys that the is super short but. Have to work on the countdown till christmas lemons! The first pairing is bronze-shipping witch it Marik Malik from yugiou for anyone interested! Bye for now!


End file.
